


冬日的烦恼

by liliamt



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt
Summary: 埃斯蒂尼安的嘴唇冻裂了。
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 6





	冬日的烦恼

学pa

1.

埃斯蒂尼安和光之战士在车站等车，一阵冷风吹过，埃斯蒂尼安打了个冷颤，光之战士爆发出足以引来上班族苛责的瞪视的笑声。

埃斯蒂尼安好奇地侧过头，光之战士配合地把手机伸过去，新型的智能手机屏幕上，一只胖得像雪大福的狗从凳子上滚下来，趴在地上无辜地对着镜头，又看了一遍视频的光之战士再一次爆发出大笑，埃斯蒂尼安被学弟奇怪的笑点感染，也跟着哈哈狂笑。

笑着笑着，光之战士停了下来，欲言又止。

“你怎么了？”埃斯蒂尼安还沉浸在欢乐的余韵中，讲话有些断断续续。

“师兄，你的嘴巴流血了。”光之战士掏出纸巾递给他。

“啊？”

埃斯蒂尼安接过纸巾，粗鲁地抹了一下嘴唇，纸巾的表面蹭过因干燥起皮的嘴唇，又拉扯开刚刚愈合的脆弱创口，埃斯蒂尼安是有泪不轻弹的热血男儿，但也因为这小小的伤口蹙起眉毛。

“为什么不涂唇膏啊？”

埃斯蒂尼安把纸巾扔到垃圾桶里，又舔了舔嘴唇，湿润后的嘴唇上的干燥皮肤被抚平，埃斯蒂尼安不放心，转过头让光之战士看看是否还在流血。

“ ……因为涂起来怪怪的。”埃斯蒂尼安说。

“有什么可奇怪的，我还买了好几支，师兄你要吗？”

“不用了。”埃斯蒂尼安果断回绝。

“那师兄你应该多吃一点蔬菜水果啊，我看你今天的便当盒里又只有白饭，总吃白饭会营养不良的。”

“这个也做不到。”埃斯蒂尼安冰冷地说。

“为什么？”

“因为雅伯里克只会煮白饭。”

埃斯蒂尼安的陈述的确是事实，光之战士沉默不语，开始认真思考师兄的家庭构成。

2.

即使是埃斯蒂尼安，在冬天也会被一些小事所干扰，嘴唇干裂算不上多大的毛病，但是在他咧开嘴说话时，总会牵动细小的伤口，不是不能忍受的疼痛，但也是完全没有必要的。埃斯蒂尼安一天要舔上无数回嘴唇，舔得越频繁，脱落的干皮就越严重，一天下来嘴唇变得不是像自己的。

在放学后的田径社团活动中，从未在擅长的撑杆跳中失手的埃斯蒂尼安被嘴唇上异样的触感所困扰，第一次因为动作失误跌了一跤，在一众仰慕他的学弟面前丢人地躺在了地上。由于心烦意乱，来去如风的埃斯蒂尼安索性中断了社团活动，拿起外套准备回家。走出学校的室内体育场时他的手机响了，反正是放学，埃斯蒂尼安旁若无人地掏出手机，点亮屏幕，上面显示收到了艾默里克的短信。

埃斯蒂尼安和艾默里克在交往，蔷薇色的青春会和埃斯蒂尼安搭上边这件事本来就已经够令人惊奇了，对象还是像漫画里会出现的高岭之花艾默里克，学生会长艾默里克怎么看都像是被有着成为不良头目优质基底的埃斯蒂尼安胁迫的。在光之战士第一次听闻此消息以为是埃斯蒂尼安终于开始做梦从而被本人捶了两下后，便无人去打听这个引发人无数遐想的消息的详细八卦。碰到当事人铁青色的脸后，任何关于此事的好奇心都会被浇灭。

艾默里克约他在车站附近的蛋糕店见面，原本要处理学生会所有事务的会长今天却有时间约会。埃斯蒂尼安表面上看不出来任何波动，连消息也只干巴巴回了一句知道了，但心里有一百个小埃斯蒂尼安在伊修加德的大教堂上空撑杆跳，嘴唇干裂造成的困扰和在后辈面前出丑的事瞬间蒸发。

见到艾默里克时，他正弯腰在玻璃橱窗前挑选蛋糕，他一般买四份，一份留给自己，份是埃斯蒂尼安的，其余给学生会的两个后辈。埃斯蒂尼安靠在店外的墙上等艾默里克，说是约会，其实也只是从蛋糕店走到车站这一小段路的时间交给二人自由支配，这一段路可以牵手，可以挨得很近讲话，由于是冬天还可以牵手放进一个口袋里。

挑选好蛋糕的艾默里克提着纸袋出来了，他系着长长的灰色围巾，半张脸埋进堆叠的布料里，和柔软卷曲的黑发很是相配。

两人走到电车站，艾默里克问他为什么今天也出来这么早。

埃斯蒂尼安皱皱鼻子，“我从社团偷跑出来了。”

“真有你的风格。”

埃斯蒂尼安想解释点什么，话到嘴边却发现没什么好说的，便把兴趣转向艾默里克提着的袋中的蛋糕口味。

艾默里克单手提着，另一只手被埃斯蒂尼安牢牢握紧放在他的大衣口袋里，没办法双手打开袋子确认，只好闭起眼睛，回想自己挑了什么。

“黑森林、普通的草莓奶油……”话说到一半，便被埃斯蒂尼安突如其来的吻打断了，虽然埃斯蒂尼安想要亲吻的念头想来说来就来随心所欲，但是在车站还是头一回，他紧张地四下望望，远处只有几个孤零零的上班族，没有人看向这里。后知后觉感到害羞的埃斯蒂尼安也慢慢退开，他向来羞耻心的速度慢于行动。注意到先提出这个吻的埃斯蒂尼安反而退缩了几分，艾默里克便鼻尖贴上去，附赠了比刚才更热情的亲吻2.0，不是小打小闹的唇瓣相触，变成了煽情的伊修加德深吻。

埃斯蒂尼安在心里嘀咕高中生这样接吻真的可以吗，但又十分满意，亲吻结束他连耳朵尖都红透了。

艾默里克离开埃斯蒂尼安的嘴唇，伸出手指在自己刚才吻过的地方轻轻划过，“埃斯蒂尼安，你该涂点唇膏了，和你接吻蹭得我也很不舒服。”

说完这句话艾默里克感觉到揽在自己腰上的手臂收紧了一些，他又补充了一句：“如果你觉得一个人去美妆店不好意思，我可以帮你买。”

“既然你这么说了，那我就自己去买。”埃斯蒂尼安装作没好气地说。

艾默里克看着他笑得很是惬意，“除了唇膏，你也得多吃点新鲜蔬菜。如果雅伯里克不会做菜，下次我帮你带午饭吧，家里准备的便当我总是吃不完……”

他们头顶的电车到站提示音响起，艾默里克从纸袋里拿出埃斯蒂尼安那份蛋糕，向他挥手告别。

和艾默里克道别后，埃斯蒂尼安走向美妆店，绕开一群叽叽喳喳的女高中生，热情的导购员朝他走过来。

导购员是个橙色头发的活泼女孩，她笑吟吟地把埃斯蒂尼安带到唇膏的售货柜前，埃斯蒂尼安看着五颜六色的包装盒彻底迷失了方向。广告上的美丽模特嘟起的嘴唇丰润闪亮，埃斯蒂尼安懒得挑选，眼睛一闭指着广告说给我拿这个。

售货员继续保持着微笑帮他装起来，“买来送给女朋友很有眼光哦。”

埃斯蒂尼安想加上一句是我用的，但又觉得怪怪的，便没有说出口。

3.

第二天，埃斯蒂尼安在学校的洗手间，手里拿着从伊塞勒那里借来的镜子，对着镜子仔细涂抹买来的唇膏。

涂上后他意识到不太对劲，售货员小姐热情的微笑浮上心头，埃斯蒂尼安看着自己嘴唇上亮晶晶的亮片，回忆起美丽模特的海报，为什么没有人提醒他这管唇膏附带亮片呢。

埃斯蒂尼安打开水龙头准备洗掉嘴唇上多余的装饰物，艾默里克的声音从身后传来。

“埃斯蒂尼安，你真的去买了唇膏啊。”

他转过身，迎接他的是艾默里克丝毫不加掩饰的大笑。埃斯蒂尼安洗掉唇膏的心情在艾默里克的笑声中烟消云散，他想到最好的解决办法就是在唇膏掉完之前涂到艾默里克的嘴唇上，因此用了最简单直白的方法，不过这方法不太顺利，两人的牙齿磕碰在一起，在学校里接吻还要警惕着随时考察不纯交往的风纪委员。埃斯蒂尼安睁开眼睛，看到刚才拙劣的吻的效果，艾默里克耳尖发红，可笑的亮片粘在他的鼻尖和嘴角。

“埃斯蒂尼安，有时候你挑选东西的眼光真的很奇怪。”他掏出纸巾一点点把埃斯蒂尼安嘴唇上的亮片擦干净，无奈又强忍住笑意在他的脸颊上落下一吻。

午休，光之战士和埃斯蒂尼安在天台上吃饭，已经是深冬了，光之战士不明白为何还要坚持在四面通风良好的天台上吃饭。

风灌进光之战士的衣领，他缩了缩脖子，转头发现埃斯蒂尼安手里的便当不知何时换成了配菜丰富的一看就知道不是出自雅伯里克之手的高级午餐。

“师兄你开始自己做饭了呀？”光之战士羡慕地看着他的炸虾，手里的炒面面包突然不香了。

“嗯。”埃斯蒂尼安非常敷衍。

“那让我也尝尝。”

他的这句话刚刚落音，埃斯蒂尼安便以迅雷不及掩耳之势吃完了最后的配菜，只剩下白饭和光之战士面面相觑。

光之战士挠了挠头，“炒面，炒面也挺好吃的，哈哈。”

完


End file.
